


Bloody Monsters

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Drabble, F/F, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: How Ezor lost her leg.
Relationships: Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron)
Series: Depressoverse [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bloody Monsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



„Why the fuck would these people keep the universe’s most venomous monsters in their compound?!,” Zethrid yelled in frustration after they sealed all entrances to their ship.

“Zethrid,” Ezor whispered, and Zethrid immediately turned to see Ezor ghostly pale.

“Fuck,” Zethrid cursed, immediately seeing the problem – one of these damned xaxaks bit Ezor in the leg, managing to get through the spacesuit.

“I’m sorry,” Ezor whispered, “I love you.”

Zethrid had to be quick. Xaxak bite was always lethal – unless you sever the blood flow to the place bitten.

“This will hurt like hell,” said Zethrid, picking up her massive blade.


End file.
